Regret
by Vanished
Summary: Raven struggles with her feelings for Robin, but must consider that he and Starfire are quite close. Finally, she can't take it, and quits! RaeRob, some RobStar. Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Regret**

Regret. That one horrible emotion. Why didn't she speak up when she had the chance? It was too late now. He was gone. Quickly vanishing into darkness.

Raven woke up, panting. "It was only a dream," she thought. "Nothing more." She checked the time. 6:30. Just in time to watch the sunrise. She quickly walked to the roof and stood there, gazing out over the lake. She wished that she could tell Robin how she felt, but new that he had feelings for Starfire. She sighed and headed inside for breakfast

By the time she got down to the main room, everyone was up. Except for Beast Boy, who had taken the liberty of sleeping in. "Alright y'all! Pancakes for breakfast!" Cyborg called. "Dude!" Beast Boy whined as he slouched into the room. "Vegetarian here!" "But friend Beast Boy, there is not any meat of the animals in the cakes of the pan?" Starfire asked. " No, but still!" Beast Boy said.

Raven sighed as she listened to her friends squabble. She made her tea and sat down, flipping through the newspaper as she drank it. "Hey Raven. What's up?" Robin asked as he came up. "N-nothing much." She stuttered, as she blushed, grateful that her hood was up. Suddenly she felt her emotions breaking loose. "I've got to go." She said quickly, walking out of the room, and leaving a confused and slightly hurt Robin behind. As she left the room, she heard Starfire approach Robin and ask: "Friend Robin, where is Raven departing to?" She heard Robin reply that he didn't know.

When she reached her room, she immediately gathered up all of her emotions. "Alright!" she called. "Everyone come here!" Raven quickly counted up all her emotions, but someone was missing…

**(A/N) How was that? It's my first fanfic, so no flames please! Please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Regret**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

"Okay, everyone's here. Well, almost everyone." said Raven. "Where's Bravery?" "Oh, she's over there, talking to Love." Wisdom replied. "Love?" Raven asked. "I haven't seen her in ages. Not since my crush on Aqualad came up." Happiness giggled. "You know you still like him!" "I do not!" Raven snapped. "Now why is Love here?"

Raven walked over to Love, who was wearing a lavender cloak. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "You're driving all my other emotions crazy!" "I know, but Raven, there is something you must know, that you may not have realized." Love began. "Well, what?" Raven said impatiently. "I don't have that much time." "Okay then, I'll make it simple" Love said. "You love Robin."

Later that day, Raven locked herself in her room to think. "I love Robin?" she thought. "But he's my friend! The leader of the team!" "Besides," she added ruefully. "He likes Starfire." "But you know, you do have a chance!" Bravery interrupted. "I do?" Raven asked. "No, but you can always try!" Bravery volunteered. "You aren't helping!" Raven cried. She decided to, as always; make a cup of tea to calm herself.

When her tea was done she walked outside and sat down on a rock by the shore to decide on what to do. "Why don't I just ask him out to the movies?" she thought. "What do I have to lose?" She walked inside and found Robin flipping through the channels on the TV. "Um, Robin…" she began. "I was sort of wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tomorrow." "Oh, Raven." Robin said sheepishly. "I promised Starfire to go to the mall with her tomorrow. But if you want, you can come too." Just at that moment Starfire soared into the room. "Glorious, friend Raven!" she said joyfully. " You can accompany us to the mall of shopping!" "Er…No thanks Starfire. I'm busy." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Regret**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Raven sighed. She had vanished into her room, where she miserably sat on her bed. She now realized that she really did love Robin. "Oh, cheer up." Sadness said. "You're acting just like me, and soon you wont like yourself either, since you don't like me, I know it!" she wailed. Raven ignored her, and went to sleep.

When she woke up, she went to the main room, made her tea, and ignored everyone else. She noticed Robin and Starfire making big, googly eyes with each other and turned away. "Hey, Rae!" Beast Boy said, laughing like that was the funniest rhyme he ever made. Sadly it probably was. "Want to lose in Mega Monkey's 4?" he begged. "No!" Raven snapped, a black aura encircling the video game, and breaking it. "Dude!" He whined. "Why did you do that?" he slouched away, looking disappointed.

Raven was bored. Since they had defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, there wasn't much crime fighting to be done. She envied Starfire for having Robin, and wished Robin liked her too. Robin and Starfire had just returned from the mall, both carrying big bags of clothes that Starfire had bought for her growing wardrobe. As Starfire floated off, taking the shopping bags to her room, Raven decided to ask Robin out again. "Hey Robin, did you want to do something together, since there isn't much work to be done?" she asked. "Sorry, Raven." Robin replied. "Me and Starfire are spending the weekend together." "Yes, Friend Raven." Starfire said, as she had flown into the room recently. "We will be practicing the "art of kissing" as I believe you call it." Raven couldn't take this. It was too much for her. Sobbing, she ran to her room and locked the door. "Rejected again." She thought. "I don't know how much more I can take. I'm going to quit the Teen

Titans!"

Raven knew that she might be overreacting. But it was for the best. She packed up her things, and called the Titans East. They agreed that she could stay with them, and all promised that they wouldn't tell the Teen Titans. She teleported herself there, leaving only a note on her bed.

When she arrived they were waiting for her. "Hey Raven, nice that you wanted to join the Titans East!" Bumblebee said. "Thanks for having me. I've been having some troubles recently." Raven replied. Bumblebee showed Raven to her room, and she fell asleep after unpacking, tired but happy, as she knew that the past could be forgotten.

**At the tower (the next day)**

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Raven? I haven't seen her all day!" Cyborg said. "I upset her yesterday, and she ran to her room, crying." Robin said nervously. "Well go find her then!" Cyborg yelled. "You upset her!"

When Robin reached Raven's room, he knocked, but no one answered. Finally he knocked down the door. The whole room was empty, except for Raven's furniture. He sat down on her bed, and found a note…

**(A/N) What did you think? I'll be updating soon, please R&R!**


End file.
